Résolution
by Albuzexer
Summary: Katsuki s'interroge sur ce qu'il ressent pour Izuku après leur combat et décide de changer leur relation.


Il est d'usage de faire une annonce détenus par chacun : je ne possède bien évidemment pas les personnages ou l'univers de Boku no Hero Academia, mais suis bel et bien auteur de ce texte. L'image utilisée comme miniature, "Izuku and Bakugou", est à l'utilisatrice Deviantart Asuna76.

Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis.  
Albuzexer.

* * *

 **Résolution**

Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes battu sur l'un des terrains de l'école à ma demande. Je ne supportais plus la sensation que j'ai lorsque je le regarde progresser de jour en jour : je boues... Non content qu'il soit l'élu d'All Might, c'est de ma faute si la carrière du vieux est finie... Et ils sont tous les deux gentils avec moi... Je leur en foutrait des bonnes intentions !

Mais ce qui me trotte dans la tête vient d'autre chose... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il tienne le même discours que lorsque nous étions à l'école ensemble : il m'admire toujours et je suis toujours son héros avec All Might...

Le combat et mes paroles véhémente auraient dû m'aider à faire partir cette chaleur qui me taraude depuis longtemps... Et pourtant en entendant cet idiot, elle n'a fait que croître.

Les nuits qui suivirent notre combat furent difficiles, me retrouvant seul face à moi-même. Dès que je le vois, je l'entends ou que j'entends parler de lui, cette chaleur m'envahit viscéralement. Jusque là je les libérais dans les déferlements de hargne qu'on me connait mais... au contraire cette chaleur ne veut pas me quitter et je retrouve toujours mes pensées à revenir sur Deku... Rhaaaaaaa... Pourquoi ça me tourmente tant ?

Mais alors pourquoi je le détestais ? Parce qu'il n'a pas d'Alter ? C'est plus vrai et c'est débile...

Il me ferait peur ? Et puis quoi encore ? Avoir peur de Deku ?!.. Même s'il a progressé, ça reste le chouinard de l'école...

Et si ça vient pas de lui, ça viendrait de moi ? Est-ce que je le déteste vraiment ? Aussi énervant que ça soit, Deku est quelqu'un de bien et de gentil...

Je serais le méchant dans l'histoire ? Je suis le futur numéro 1 des héros... Pourtant on peut dire que j'ai été une ordure avec mon ami d'enfance.

Je me souviens qu'il était toujours derrière moi, à côté de moi, courant parfois devant en me demandant ce que nous allions faire. Quand mon alter s'est déclaré, j'étais son héros, et lui attendait le sien... Bien-sûr il serait forcément moins bien que le mien. Et pourtant il voulait bien être le second de tous les héros juste derrière moi pourvu qu'il soit comme All Might.

Puis la rumeur s'était répandue : Izuku n'aurait sûrement jamais d'Alter. Je me suis moqué et l'ai brimé, lui ai donné son fameux surnom de bon à rien : Deku. Il ne voulait plus être le second après moi ou l'égal d'All Might, il voulait juste pouvoir devenir un héros pour ne pas voir son rêve oblitéré. J'ai eût beaucoup de pitié pour lui au début... Mais sa gentillesse révoltante par rapport à sa destinée me mettaient hors de moi... Et pourtant notre relation était semblable à ce qu'elle était : toujours non loin de moi à m'observer.

Le collège est arrivé et ça a été l'escalade : les autres gamins sont devenus bêtes et méchants avec Deku, en plus de ma participation habituelle. Pourtant, il faut bien admettre qu'il avait du mérite : dans le top des élèves, me tenant tête... Je crois que ça a participé à ma rage... Il tenait aussi ses fameux cahiers d'analyse des super-héros, travaillait d'arrache pied pour aller à Yuei...

De mon côté, j'avais des facilités et du succès avec les filles. Elles m'ennuyaient toutes mais sortir avec l'une d'elles me permettait d'avoir la paix...

Et est arrivé ce moment... celui où mon ami d'enfance m'a avoué ses sentiments. "Pédé","dégoût","meurs" sont quelques-uns des mots atroces que je lui ai balancé au visage avant de fuir, le cœur battant...

Il n'est pas venu à l'école les jours suivant, revenant pour un examen la semaine suivante. J'étais énervé, frustré et dans l'incompréhension totale de ce qui s'était passé. Deku... Il n'a plus cherché à m'en reparler... Alors, je me suis mis à jouer de ce rôle de tyran dans l'attitude qu'on me connait.

A présent, Deku était à Yuei, dans ma classe grâce à son alter apparu le jour de l'examen d'admission. Cet idiot s'est montré stupidement courageux à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'a bien-sûr fait qu'augmenter cette chaleur qui enflait avec les années, me rendant toujours plus fiévreux.

Il s'est fait des amis apparemment... d'ailleurs il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Ou lui. Ou encore pour l'autre double face... pour tous les autres mais il ne me regarde plus sinon pour m'analyser. Je suis celui qui l'a vu se métamorphoser, celui à qui il a dit la vérité sur l'origine de son pouvoir, sur ses préférences, et pourtant il ne me regarde plus de la même façon... Satané tête d'algue.

Mais putain qu'est ce que je fous, à quoi je pense à 4h du matin...?

Alors que la réponse à cette question me ronge depuis, Deku et moi sommes en plein dans notre punition de nettoyage. Tous les autres sont en classe depuis longtemps et même si j'apprécie la compagnie de Deku lorsque ses amis ne sont pas là...

"-Oï, le nerd, fait gaffe à ne pas laisser autant de poussière sur les boiseries ! Dis-je énervé.

-Ah oui pardon, Kacchan ! s'exclame Deku en prenant une lingette pour nettoyer les cadres de fenêtres."

Je le toise tandis qu'il prend une lingette pour arranger la chose. Je prends le temps pour le détailler : il était dans une de ses tenues assez relax, avec un haut assez juste au corps qui met en valeur son torse musclé.

Je m'arrête sur cette dernière pensée.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé pour que d'un coup je m'intéresse au physique de cet idiot ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive mais cette fois semble particulière : je m'attarde beaucoup sur des parties qui n'ont rien à voir avec la forme physique...

Ce serait donc ça la réponse ?

La chaleur monte de plus en plus à mesure que j'y pense et je fais en sorte à ce que l'autre ne voit pas mon visage pendant que je nettoie distraitement la table.

"- Je me demande si on va réussir à rattraper le retard...

\- On verra bien, astique donc mieux que ça, au lieu de parler, Deku !"

J'ai parlé fort et sèchement sans le vouloir, mais au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne devrait pas venir m'embêter. Je replonge donc dans mes pensées...

C'est vrai que mon manque de réaction en présence de fille m'avait un peu interrogé par le passé, mais je ne me souviens pas d'un moment avec Deku où...

Je m'arrête et repense aux entraînements.

Toutes ces fois où j'ai fait équipe avec et contre Deku, lorsque j'ai été près de lui... Je pensais que j'étais excité par la situation... ou plutôt par Deku?!

Deux heures de ménage passent... Plus j'y réfléchis plus il me paraît évident que depuis longtemps je suis attiré par cet idiot. Cette chaleur... ce serait ... Tch.

Vraiment ? Après tout ça, je pourrais lui dire que je ressens... ça pour lui ? Vous foutez pas de ma gueule...

Il se détourne de sa tâche et croise mon regard avant de rapidement se détourner. Je suis dans une impasse... Qu'importe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

"- Hey, Deku.

\- Heu. Oui, Katchan ? Me répond-t-il, incertain mais reprenant le contact visuel ce qui m'aide à poursuivre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au collège ?"

Je vois son visage se décomposer et blanchir : évidemment, c'était un passage difficile de sa vie. Sa formule suivante suffit à me le confirmer.

"- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je vais prendre une douche. Ajoute-t-il, se dirigeant sans plus de cérémonie vers les étages."

Putain...Je suis prêt à faire exploser le premier objet que je touche tant la culpabilité me ronge à cet instant : je l'ai tellement brisé qu'évoquer ses anciens sentiments semble affreux pour lui. C'est le mur qui prend un simple coup de poing comme seule décharge de ma colère.

Pendant les jours qui suivent, Deku m'évite autant que possible : s'arrangeant pour ne pas être près de moi pendant notre temps de nettoyage et évitant mon regard de façon très évidente. Lorsqu'ils sont là, je le vois aller et venir des deux abrutis à double-face... De mon côté je me suis fait discret, évitant de le prendre trop à partie et respectant la distance qu'il a installé... difficilement. Je n'en montre rien mais je bouille. Et puis je le trouve décidément trop proche de certaines personnes de la classe... Il va falloir que je mène une enquête...

Passant devant sa chambre pour aller me laver, le hasard veut qu'il ouvre sa porte à ce moment. Je me stoppe, et le regarde : il s'est légèrement figé en me voyant. Je vois à son regard qu'il va chercher à fuir, et je ne compte pas le laisser faire.

"-Oh heu, Katchan ! J'ai oublié mon shampoing pour aller me doucher ! Tu peux y aller avant moi !"

Avant qu'il ne renferme sa porte, je la bloque avec ma jambe. Vissant mes yeux dans les siens.

"- Katchan ...!

\- Eh, le nerd...Pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment ?"

Ma question semble le bloquer et j'en profite pour rentrer et m'adosser à la porte en le regardant l'air calme. Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme réalisant qu'il était découvert. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je le coupe.

"- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au collège, pas vrai ? Pourquoi faire semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir ? "

Il ne dit rien, blanchissant, le regard un peu dans le vague et commençant à frissonner, des tremblements visibles le parcourant.

Je suis pris entre l'envie de le secouer pour qu'il réponde et celle de le prendre dans mes bras mais j'opte pour un entre-deux en posant ma main sur son épaule en l'appelant d'un "Izuku ?". Cela sembla le sortir de sa torpeur : ses iris vertes étaient à présent dans les miennes, ses tremblements avaient cessé mais il restait figé.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?"

De nouveau son teint devient plus pâle, il reste cependant face à moi et je vois qu'il est déterminé à parler alors que des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues.

"- Parce que... c'est à ce moment que... Katchan s'est mis à me détester... Parce que maintenant qu'on est tous les deux à Yuei je pensais que... je pensais qu'on pourrait retrouver un semblant d'amitié... Mais ce que j'ai dit à l'époque... Chouina l'autre en redressant tout de même son regard brillant vers moi. J'ai essayé de changer ça, de p-préférer quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne peux pas... M-Mais j'ai besoin de Katchan, alors..."

C'était donc ça, ma punition ? Je l'ai tellement ravagé qu'il voulait aimer quelqu'un d'autre pour tout de même rester près de moi ? La personne que je veux maintenant a essayé de passer à autre chose pour l'amitié de quelqu'un qui le maltraitait ... J'ai envie de le taner d'être si gentil. Je ne mérite pas la chance qui m'est offerte.

Dans un geste de tendresse que je n'attendais pas, je pris ce pleurnichard dans mes bras, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper brièvement les soubresauts de ses épaules avant qu'il ne rende l'étreinte et pleure tout son saoule. J'aurais préféré l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas encore. Après qu'il se soit un peu calmé, je le décolle de mon torse et le tiens par les épaules face à moi, mon regard un peu embué aussi.

"- Écoute moi bien, le nerd, arrête de penser aux autres et pense à toi. Et arrête de chialer parce que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas être le numéro deux des héros ! Le sermonais-je avec défi."

Après un petit sourire, nous nous sommes quittés, le coeur léger de mon côté et pourtant fulminant contre moi-même : "Arrête de penser aux autres et pense à toi même" ... Tsss, belle connerie, Bakugo... J'aurais dû l'embrasser.

À présent, il y avait deux possibilités : rester amis ou faire comprendre à l'autre idiot qu'il y avait une intention derrière mes actes.

Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, la vie a repris son cours comme à l'habitude si ce n'est que j'ajoute parfois à mes brimades et exclamations un sourire dont je sais que seul le nerd peut le détecter. J'ai choisi de passer au jeu de la séduction mais quant à savoir si l'autre comprendra... Au pire, ce serait un juste retour de karma après les évènements du collège...

Le vert semble cependant gagner en confiance en ma présence, je l'ai même surpris à me rendre l'un des sourires. Il ne me fuit plus, me regarde dans les yeux, mon plaisir à croiser ses orbes vertes est par moment proportionnel à mon envie de frapper leur porteur. Une fois notre sanction levée, il m'a proposé plusieurs fois de me joindre à son groupe de camarades pour le repas mais ayant mes habitudes avec Kirishima je n'ai accepté qu'une seule fois. Après tout, je n'ai pas diminué mon ambition au point de vouloir être son "ami parmi ses amis".

D'ailleurs Kirishima a vite remarqué ce qui se tramait dans ma tête, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a prétexté devoir manger à l'extérieur du bahut une fois, me permettant de me joindre aux bouffons qui entourent le vert. Ayant la confirmation que j'attendais ça il n'a pas tardé à m'en parler et vouloir en savoir plus. Mais vu la proximité de la pipelette Kaminari avec Deku, mieux vaut ne pas se confier à son petit ami. En revanche, il s'est mis à proposer à Deku de manger avec nous, ce qui, si cela ne me déplaît pas, risque d'alerter le reste de la promo sur mes desseins. Restait à me faire pardonner officiellement. Cela serait un moment dur pour mon égo mais l'étape indispensable pour essayer de sortir avec le vert.

L'occasion s'est présentée alors que la promo avait proposé qu'on se retrouve aux bains publics. Difficile de ne pas admettre que j'avais commencé à observer le nerd depuis un moment et que celui ci avait un corps bien loin de celui du stéréotype du genre. J'ai donc maugréé pour la forme et accepté avec un plan en tête.

Premier sorti des vestiaires et déjà installé dans un bassin, je ferme les yeux un moment en profitant du silence qui précède l'arrivée des autres.

Deku arrive peu après les autres énergumènes, et j'entrouvre un oeil dans sa direction : son corps était sculpté par son entraînement et sa peau vierge de toute trace ou marque en dehors des cicatrices qui le traversaient, signe qu'il n'avait probablement pas encore été touché . Un bon point pour moi donc. Je croise son regard alors que son visage devient légèrement rouge , ayant sûrement remarqué mon oeil le détaillant.

Je tourne la tête pour qu'il retire sa serviette et entre dans le bain.

Tout le monde discute de l'entraînement de la journée qui était intense et du bien que procure ce genre de moment. Je participe peu mais écoute, fatigué par l'envie de certain de jouer les pervers.

Tout le monde sort du bain et alors qu'ils entrent dans les vestiaires, j'interpelle Deku.

"- Eh, tête d'algue."

Il se retourne et me souris timidement, probablement toujours gêné de sa tenue légère.

"- Katchan ? Tu veux rester plus longtemps ? Je dirai aux autres de ne pas t'att... Katchan ?!

\- Veux-tu bien m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir tout ce temps, Izuku ?"

J'ai demandé cela très vite alors que je suis à genoux, penché et les coudes au sol et les mains jointes à terre. Aucune réponse ne vient alors que je suis dans une position que nulle ne reverra jamais: l'effort que cela me coûte par rapport au temps mis à répondre étant trop long, je m'agace mais reste en position.

"- Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit au collège et la façon dont je t'ai traité est impardonnable. Mais je me suis récemment rendu compte de choses et..."

Je m'arrête en voyant tomber des gouttes à ses pieds. Je relève la tête, toujours à genoux pour voir son visage inondé de larmes qu'il tente de retenir avec un sourire sur le visage.

Je me lève et comme cette fois dans la chambre, je le prends dans mes bras et lui glisse doucement, connaissant sa réponse:

"Donne une réponse avant de pleurnicher, sale nerd."

Je le sens renifler sur mon épaule et rire légèrement avant de se figer alors que je sens nos serviettes tendues se frotter. Il tente de se dégager mais je le tiens fermement dans notre position.

"-Katchan, je...

-Ce n'est rien, idiot, ne fuis pas."

Il cessa de bouger et leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard encore embué par les larmes, il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe : était-il bête à ce point ?

"- Si je te demande de me pardonner, Deku, c'est parce que je veux sortir avec toi, alors décide toi : est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?"

Son teint vira successivement du rouge à un léger blanc avant qu'il ne nous écarte de la longueur ses bras.

"-Si tu te moques de moi... gronda-t-il, des éclairs verts notifiant l'activation de son alter."

Je lui saisis les bras pour le pousser en avant, le faisant tomber dans mes bras et unissant nos lèvres durement, sans douceur. En même temps cet idiot ne voulait pas comprendre, donc ça et mes mains sur ses joues ça devrait suffir à clarifier que ce n'est pas une blague non ?

Je me sépare de lui et me dirige à grand pas vers les vestiaires, le laissant seul, énervé qu'il puisse douter de ma bonne volonté après des excuses officielles.

"-Tu me donnera ta réponse quand tu auras jugé que ce n'était pas une blague, Deku."

Une main me tire violemment en arrière alors que j'allais passer la porte pour sortir des bains, atterrissant dans l'eau.

"Oï, oï, oï le nerd, tu penses que tu peux faire ça en plus d'être un con ?

Je me relève, des explosions retentissant dans le creux de mes mains que je serre en un poing prêt à frapper. Face à moi, l'autre nul se rapproche les bras ballant et les passe de chaque côté de mes hanche: je n'ai pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que je retombe dans le bain, l'autre au-dessus de moi me roulant une pelle maladroitement.

Nos serviettes sont parties et je peux sentir directement son excitation se frotter contre la mienne. Je me laisse aller au baiser qui en devient tout de suite plus agréable.

Le baiser prend fin, le vert reprend son souffle et moi mes esprits. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il a fait, il commence à balbutier des excuses. Je l'arrête d'un coup de rein qui fait se frotter nos verges, le faisant gémir.

"Sortons de là, c'est un bain public ici..."

Je me lève, mais je suis arrêté de nouveau.

"Kacchan... je... j'accepte tes excuse, pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de ta bonne foi."

Je le regarde : l'excitation, la joie mais surtout la gêne se lisent sur son visage. Je prends sa main et le relève, l'attirant vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"On réglera ça aux dortoirs, le nerd."


End file.
